Justice Guardian Estate
The Justice Guardian Estate is the home of The Justice Guardians and Team Berk. Bio Since becoming one team, The Justice Guardians have made enough money to buy their own house. They end up getting an estate that was more like a castle. Places in estate *Living Room *Dining Room *Kitchen *Laboratory/Magic study *Arcade Room *Movie Theater Room *Several bathrooms *Spa *Library *Guest Room *Dueling Arena *Duel Monster Card room *Swimming Pool *Training Area (includes a virtual room) *Mini Auditorium *Basement *Attic *Garage *Garden * Game Room *A replica of the Land of Departure summit (a gift to Aqua) *Nursery for babies *Medical room *Observatory *Ballroom *Jaden and Alexis Yuki's room *Lily Yuki and Midna's room *Jeffrey and Aqua Dragonheart's room (Pikachu and Meowth sleep here too) *Xion, Tammy and DJ's room (an ocean themed room) *Hiccup and Astrid's room *Berkeley's room *Jesse's room *Nails' room *Scamper and Brain's room (They share a room.) *Bartok's room *Mitsuki's room *Nathan's room *Twilight Sparkle's room *Spike's room *Applejack's room *Apple Bloom's room *Babs Seed's room *Rainbow Dash's room *Scootaloo's room *Pinkie Pie's room *Rarity's room *Sweetie Belle's room *Fluttershy's room *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's room *Patch's room *Collette's room *Mushu's room *Gonzo and Rizzo's room *Batty Koda's room *Atticus' room *Manny and Ellie's room *Peaches' room *Sid's room *Diego and Shira's room *Crash and Eddie's room *Louis' room *Granny Sloth's room *Robin's room *Starfire's room *Cyborg's room *Beast Boy's room *Raven's room (No one is allowed in here!) *Puss in Boots' room *Kitty Softpaws' room *Lea's room *Shadow's room *Chance and Delilah's room *Sassy's room *Stuart Little's room *Margalo's room *Snowbell's room *Monty's room *Blaze's room *Buck's room *Discord's room *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers' room *Sam and Max's room * Pepe's room * Starlight Glimmer's room * Ashley's room * Tempest Shadow's room * Trixie's room Outside features *A lake *A playground *A warp pad *A big picnic table Trivia *The Fugitoid, Weebo, Milo, Lion, Cat Steven, Hu the tiger and Nerida Yuki also reside here at the Estate. Cleo the Fish resides here as well since she really can't travel with the team. Wile E. Coyote will sometimes live here too. *Sometime later, Lea decides to live in the estate. When asked why, he simply says that he "just felt like he needed a place to crash". Eventually he moves in after joining the team. *There are several magic doors that transport to certain locations including Ponyville, Disney Castle, Berk, Corona, Arendelle, etc. *In one chronicles episode, Xion, Beetles, Nails, the CMC and several others get lost in the estate trying to find their way out. *Jeffrey installs a security system of his own design for the estate. After creating JARVIS Mark II, he downloads him into the estate's systems. *The password to Jeffrey's lab changes at times. Sometimes it's Skytsengel, Aqua, Xion, Lily, Jaden, Alexis, *Several members of the team do not live in the estate, like Snowflake, Mavis, Category:Locations Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Key Places in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series Category:Buildings Category:Mansions Category:Brermeerkat Category:Key Places in the Hiccup's Adventures series Category:Bases of Operations